heroclixfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe
This was the first Expansion to include pre-selected figures for a starter set. Those Figures were, Spiderman, Wolverine, Wasp, Hobgoblin, Sabretooth, Elektra. All but Wasp and Elektra are known to be enemies to another Figure, Spiderman and Hobgoblin, as well as Wolverine and Sabretooth. The Figures {| width="64%" style="border: solid 1px Black;" |- !Colspan="6" style="border: solid 1px Black;"| List of Figures |- | valign="top" | Spider-Man™ E #001 Wolverine™ E #002 N/A Wasp™ E #003 N/A Hobgoblin™ E #004 N/A Sabretooth™ E #005 N/A Elektra™ E #006 N/A Con Artist™ R #007 XP#001 Con Artist E #008 XP#002 Con Artist V #009 XP#003 Hand™ Ninja R #010 XP#004 Hand Ninja E #011 XP#005 Hand Ninja V #012 XP#006 Hand Ninja R #013 XP#007 Hand Ninja E #014 XP#008 Hand Ninja V #015 XP#009 S.W.A.T. Officer R #016 XP#010 S.W.A.T. Officer E #017 XP#011 S.W.A.T. Officer V #018 XP#012 S.W.A.T. Specialist R #019 XP#013 S.W.A.T. Specialist E #020 XP#014 #021 S.W.A.T. Specialist Paramedic R #022 XP#016 Paramedic E #023 XP#017 Paramedic V #024 XP#018 Typhoid Mary™ R #025 XP#019 Typhoid Mary E #026 XP#020 Typhoid Mary V #027 XP#021 Destiny™ R #028 XP#022 Destiny E #029 XP#023 Destiny V #030 XP#024 Boom-Boom™ R #031 XP#025 Boom-Boom E #032 XP#026 Meltdown™ V #033 XP#027 Mystique™ R #034 XP#028 Mystique E #035 XP#029 Mystique V #036 XP#030 Viper™ R #037 XP#031 Viper E #038 XP#032 Viper V #039 XP#033 Shadowcat™ R #040 XP#034 Shadowcat E #041 XP#035 Shadowcat V #042 XP#036 Daredevil™ R #043 XP#061 Daredevil E #044 XP#062 Daredevil V #045 XP#063 Taskmaster™ R #046 XP#064 Taskmaster E #047 XP#065 Taskmaster V #048 XP#066 Silver Samurai™ R #049 XP#067 Silver Samurai E #050 XP#068 Silver Samurai V #051 XP#069 Gambit™ R #052 XP#070 Gambit E #053 XP#071 Gambit V #054 XP#072 Mandarin™ R #055 XP#073 Mandarin E #056 XP#074 Mandarin V #057 XP#075 Iron Man™ R #058 XP#076 Iron Man E #059 XP#077 Iron Man V #060 XP#078 Colossus™ R #061 XP#079 Colossus E #062 XP#080 Colossus V #063 XP#081 Storm™ R #064 XP#082 Storm E #065 XP#083 Storm V #066 XP#084 Kingpin™ R #067 IC#043 Kingpin E #068 IC#044 Kingpin V #069 IC#045 Vulture™ R #070 IC#046 Vulture E #071 IC#047 Vulture V #072 IC#048 Jean Grey™ R #073 IC#049 Jean Grey E #074 IC#050 Jean Grey V #075 IC#051 Hobgoblin™ R #076 IC#052 Hobgoblin E #077 IC#053 Hobgoblin V #078 IC#054 Sabretooth™ R #079 IC#055 Sabretooth E #080 IC#056 Sabretooth V #081 IC#057 Hulk™ R #082 IC#058 Hulk E #083 IC#059 Hulk V #084 IC#060 Puppet Master™ R #085 IC#061 Puppet Master E #086 IC#062 Puppet Master V #087 IC#063 Annihilus™ R #088 IC#064 Annihilus E #089 IC#065 Annihilus V #090 IC#066 Captain America™ R #091 IC#067 Captain America E #092 IC#068 Captain America V #093 IC#069 Spider-Man R #094 IC#070 Spider-Man E #095 IC#071 Spider-Man V #096 IC#072 Wolverine R #097 IC#073 Wolverine E #098 IC#074 Wolverine V #099 IC#075 Professor Xavier™ R #100 IC#076 Professor Xavier E #101 IC#077 Professor Xavier V #102 IC#078 Cyclops™ R #103 IC#082 Cyclops E #104 IC#083 Cyclops V #105 IC#084 Black Panther™ R #106 IC#085 Black Panther E #107 IC#086 Black Panther V #108 IC#087 Pyro™ R #109 IC#091 Pyro E #110 IC#092 Pyro V #111 IC#093 Bullseye™ R #112 IC#100 Bullseye E #113 IC#101 Bullseye V #114 IC#102 UNIQUE FIGURES Vision™ U #115 IC#139 Quasar™ U #116 IC#140 Thanos™ U #117 IC#141 Nightmare™ U #118 IC#142 Wasp U #119 IC#143 Elektra U #120 IC#144 Professor Xavier U #121 IC#145 Juggernaut™ U #122 IC#146 Cyclops U #123 IC#147 Captain America U #124 IC#148 Wolverine U #126 IC#149 Spider-Man U #126 IC#150 Category:Marvel Category:Set Category:Starter Set